Jacob Antio
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use him without permission. His district partner is Calliope Antio. "Someday I'll learn to love these scars, still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words." - "Bye Bye Beautiful" by Nightwish Jacob Name: '''Jacob Antio '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''9 (7, 10) '''Gender: '''Male '''Weapons: '''Jacob will use a '''scythe since he has skill with it being from District 9, but other than that, he would choose throwing knives or a bow and arrow, since he likes the feel of long-ranged weapons. Personality: '''Jacob is generally a very sweet, talkative boy, who's fun to be around, and easy to get along with. He can be very social, and likes to be around people most of the time. Though, he also is very dramatic and emotional, often shifting emotions quickly. He may seem tough on the outside, but on the inside, he can be very sensitive and easily hurt. He can also be a very independant person, and doesn't really like accepting help from others except from Callie. When he's angry, he's a hard person to get along with, since if you try to be nice at all, he will retort with a sarcastic or hateful comment. He tries to act nice to people all the time, treating everyone with a certain respect and kindness. Towards Callie, his feelings are so mixed... yet, he feels like he should protect her. He has some trust issues sometimes and can be very stubborn and hard to forgive as well as not wanting to forgive people. '''Appearance: '''Jacob has short, bright-red hair, and a bridge of freckles running across his nose. He's fairly tall for his age, and kind of skinny. He has a somewhat heart-shaped face, and pale skin, and in lots of ways, can resemble his sister, but the most noticeable way they are siblings is their sea-blue eyes. '''Skills: '''Jacob is very '''smart, and has good survival skills from living his whole life in District 9. He also has good social skills, which he can use to his advantage for manipulation, ect... Weaknesses: '''Jacob has some '''trust issues, and isn't very physically strong. He's also fairly stubborn, and won't listen to people, wanting them to do what he wants instead of doing what they want. Fears: 'Jacob is scared that someone he loves will leave him again, like so many people have left him and Callie. '''Alliance: '''Jacob, even though he may not like it, feels like he has to show a bit of love and compassion towards his sister. So he will ally with 'Calliope Antio. If they are not in the same game he will ally with the Anti-Careers. Private Training Strategy: 'Jacob will go for an average score, showing his skills with his weapon of choice, but not trying to act too skilled, missing a few times on purpose. He doesn't want to stand out as a threat, or a weakling, so he will try his best to look like any average tribute. He will then show his survival skills. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Jacob will run in for a backpack and maybe a weapon, depeneding on if there is one close enough to him. He will then meet up with his alliance and try to leave before everything gets too crazy. Backstory ''"So many people have given up on us... but I won't." ~*~ Jacob's older sister, Calliope, was born into the richer part of District 9, where she lived with her two parents, and soon after, of course, Jacob. She loved Jacob so much, and was fascinated by him when he was a baby, and when he grew older, she loved to spend time with him. The family was getting along just fine, until one day, Callie's and Jacob's mom committed suicide for no reason. Callie was heartbroken, as the family had been so close, and now they were torn apart. Their father went into a state of depression, where he was rude to Callie and Jacob, and didn't show any more signs of love. Jacob was still so young, so he didn't understand much, just that their mother was gone and they needed to do something about it. Callie begged him to "come back" to them, since he had changed so much... "Please." She said, but one day, she and Jacob woke up with only a note left behind for them that said that their father had run off. He didn't need the children anymore, and they were only dragging him down. Jacob was the most ruined over this. The loss of both of their parents had startled them so much, and they both didn't know what to do. They could run off, Callie decided. They could run off into the fields and never return, living off of the wilderness and never having to worry about the Hunger Games. She told this to Jacob and he shook his head. "We can't live out there alone." Jacob was only twelve, and Callie was fifteen at the time, so the two of them wouldn't stand much of a chance. "We have to live here, somehow." Callie knew that they had a good food storage, so the two lived off of that for a while, until Callie realized she had to work to gain money. But, she couldn't gain as much as her parents once had, since she was a minor and had a poor job. One day, Callie started to come home every night happier, more cheerful, and with more money. Jacob did a lot of the cooking and chores in the household, and with that money, he could afford to buy them real ''food, something delightful. He thought Callie was working her hardest, and he appreciated that so much. In those few weeks, him and Callie became so much closer, and he could almost forget that anything had happened. "I'd do anything for you." Callie told Jacob, and she meant it. One night, when Jacob was fast asleep, her had no idea what Callie had done. He woke up to a note: ''"I love you Jacob, but I have too much to lose. If I blink my eyes, everything will be in ruins. I promise I'll come back for you as soon as I can, I love you too much to leave you forever. I may have chosen the long road, but promise you'll be waiting for me." After reading the note, Jacob's face had drained of color. What had Callie done? Jacob couldn't do this on his own; he was convinced he wouldn't survive. The food he had left in the cupboards, and the job Callie had left was enough for him. He was convinced that if Callie was coming back, he had to be there for her to come back to. Jacob took over her job, and earned a bit of money for himself. But, like Callie, he couldn't earn enough money, and he wondered how she had managed to for a while. Every day, Jacob thought of Callie, and the memories of when they were joyful, cheerful children flooded his mind every night before he slept. One night, when Jacob was roaming the streets of the district, trying to find a place that he could take things from, he ran into a person he felt looked familiar. At first, with the dark night sky, he couldn't see very well, and then he realized who it was. "Are you... Shane?! Callie's friend?!" He shushed Jacob, and bent down towards the boy. He had obviously been crying earlier. He just nodded solemnly. Jacob didn't know what he was feeling right there and then, but he knew he had to do something. Quickly, he asked if Shane still was in touch with Callie, which he was. Shane told Jacob that Callie was having a hard time, and that she was expecting to give birth soon, which Jacob felt heartbroken over. Had she really chosen another boy over her brother? He felt lost without her, and he hoped she felt the same way about him. So, he wrote her a single note and gave it to Shane to take back to her: "Please come back, Callie. I can't make it without you. Where did you go? Please..." -Jacob Jacob waited anxiously for a reply, but it never came. He wondered if Callie was dead, or if she had forgotten about him... I may as well give up. ''He thought. ''She'll never come back to me. Why should she? What do I matter to anyone? The very next day, Peacekeepers came to Jacob's door, and said that since he was a minor he couldn't live on his own. They took him to the child home, where he spent his free time writing letters to Callie, all of them scribbled furiously with a shaky hand onto pieces of scratch paper he found lying about. Every time Shane came back into the district, Jacob gave the letters to him to deliver to Callie. What Jacob didn't know, was that Shane hadn't given them to Callie. She was too busy trying to take care of the baby, and she didn't need more weight on her shoulders. It was when Jacob handed him the last letter, saying, "please, all I want is a reply..." The note read: "Callie. Did you ever read what I wrote you? Did you ever hear what I told you? Did you ever listen to me? I need you. You promised to come back, and I'm waiting on the other side for you just as you asked." -Love from Jacob forever Jacob did get a reply. He was so overjoyed, he cried. He was so scared to open it, for fear of what it might say. But, he thought, that Callie must miss him too. He opened the letter, but nothing could have prepared him for the sting her words delivered: "Jacob. I've read each and every single one of your letters and listened to ever word you've said. I did this for your own good. Trust me. I'm not coming back this time, I need to die to feel alive!" -Callie, with as much love she has left in her dying heart Jacob didn't know what to do anymore. When he got word that Shane had wandered off somewhere into the district, he knew both Callie and him were truly alone in life. He never wrote Callie back, ever again. He felt like giving up, but every time he did, he told himself: "So many people have given up on us... but I won't." One day, the mayor and his wife came in looking for a child. Jacob tried to act cheerful, but they could see the hurt in his eyes. Soon, though, they managed to let the light shine through as it once did, and for some reason, the three all brought joy to each other. They adopted Jacob soon, and gave him a wonderful life. Jacob heard soon that there was a beautiful girl with red hair asking around the district to see if anyone had seen him, and he knew that it was Callie. It was obvious everyone knew of him; he was the mayor's son now, but somehow they knew about Callie and Shane, and what she had done to Jacob. Finally, someone told her what had happened. "Everyone knows that you're the one who abandoned him; left him for dead, running off with your boyfriend to have a baby. No one loves you anymore, and Jacob's loved. He's the mayor's child." Callie cried forever, but finally brought herself to go visit Jacob. When Jacob got word of this, something inside of him died. His sister who had abandoned him to leave him on his own and promised to come back, who went off and had a baby who died, then came back to the district asking for Jacob now? She had promised to so long ago! Finally, it was time they saw each other once more. When he saw her, he looked at her with a stone-cold expression. "You're my sister?" The words stung her so hard she staggered back, struggling to speak. She finally stood up straight, and went to give him a hug. She wrapped her skinny arms around him in a warm embrace, and the tension in him seemed to go away. She closed her eyes and allowed a smile. "Jacob, last time you saw me, I don't remember how old I was. But I'm seventeen now, and you're fourteen, and I think it's time we start over. I love you so much... you have to know that..." Something about what she had said made Jacob pull back. He looked at her, disgusted. "Now you say you love me? I've been waiting years for a good reply! Shane told me you were alive, and I had to believe him. I didn't know what you had done! I thought you left just to be with him. And you did. None of it was for me, was it?! And when I finally get a reply, you say you're going to kill yourself?!" Jacob was tearing up and starting to scream at her. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME?!" "I--" Callie backed up, scared. She had never meant to hurt anyone so badly... "SOMEDAY... MAYBE SOMEDAY I'LL LEARN TO LOVE THESE SCARS, STILL FRESH FROM THE RED-HOT BLADE OF YOUR WORDS! BUT FOR NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED ME?!" "I still love you!" Callie started bawling, and sunk to the floor, choking out words between tears. "I know I did something wrong ang horrible but I just want you to forgive me, please! I never meant to hurt you so badly! I've messed up and I wish I could start again! All I want is to finally do something right in my life..." Jacob was left in a stunned silence. He had never expected such words to come from Callie ever again. Something inside of him lifted, and he had hope again, that him and his sister weren't going to be torn apart. Before she had to leave, he gave her a quick hug, and a small smile. "I love you too." But then he added in a rather harsh tone, "bye bye, beautiful." The next day was the Reaping day, and Jacob somenly went to the square, trying his best not to spot his sister in the crowd, but his eyes kept darting towards her. When her name was called, she walked up with tears in her eyes. It was at that moment, that Jacob felt a certain pang in his heart. He couldn't just let Callie die... that would mean giving up. And though he still didn't fully forgive her, he knew she still loved him, somewhere deep inside. When Jacob volunteered, Callie was so confused and heartbroken. She had tried her best to give Jacob a good life, and she had failed. What she had succeeded at was now going to go to nothing. And he was going to sacrifice.... what? For her? When both of them had to shake hands, Callie shakilly reached hers out towards Jacob, with a tearful face. Jacob returned it with a hard stare, hissing three words: "Bye bye, beautiful..." Callie returned this with the last words on her mind before they left the stage: "I need to ''die ''to feel alive." Jacob didn't know what to feel again. He wanted to forgive Callie, and try his best to make things right again. He knew at least one of them would die, and somehow, he wished that that one, sole survivor would end up being his sister. Inspiration Jacob, along with his sister Calliope, was inspired by the song "Bye Bye Beautiful" by the artist Nightwish. In the song, the singers are addressing "beautiful", who has obviously done something wrong or hurtful towards the singers (this song is about their previous lead singer, actually). In the song, Callie is the beauty and Jacob is the singer who is singing about her are. His backstory tells his side of the story. Lyrics that inspired him the most: "Did you ever hear what I told you, did you ever read what I wrote you? Did you ever listen to what we played, did you ever let in what the world said?" "Did we get this far just to feel your hate, did we play to become only pawns in the game?" "How blind can you be don't you see, you chose the long road but we'll be waiting." "They used to love, having so much to lose. Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins." "Dead siblings walking her dying heart." " 'I need to die to feel alive!' " "Someday I'll learn to love these scars, still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words!" "Bye bye beautiful! Bye bye beautiful!" The singer(s) can be Jacob, who is addressing Callie, who has hurt him in so many ways, whether she meant to or not. The part: "I need to die to feel alive" could be something Jacob is quoting of Callie. He is the one bidding her farewell ("bye bye beautiful") before one or both of their deaths. Gallery Bye Bye Beautiful.jpg|"Bye Bye, Beautiful" Jacob and Callie.jpg|Jacob and Callie in the Hunger Games Games Participated In '''1. The 44th Hunger Games: A Selection Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: District Amaranth District Partners: Violet Mass, Candy Orenson, Eva Fenrir Placing: Escapee! (Co-escapees: Ava Zachard(District Flopping Whale), Carmen Day(District of the Flaming Cupcakes), Cedar Lorelle(District Rose Serica), Kitty Mew(District Kryptonite), Nichole Peyton(District 001), Lucinda Madrigal(Guardion District), Radiant Tayz(District NuMb3rS)) 2. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Jacob's and Callie's last name (Antio) means "goodbye" in Greek, referencing their song, "Bye Bye '''Beautiful" *Jacob's name is in their song, so yea *Callie's name means "beautiful" (again, Bye Bye '''Beautiful) *Throughout the backstory, the two siblings quote their song Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat Category:Escaped the Arena